Exemplary embodiments generally relate to static structures, to bridges, and to wireworking and, more particularly, to anchorage, to towers, to anchors, to cables, and to joining wire.
Parallel wire cables have long been desired as structural components. Parallel wire cables, for example, have been proposed for suspension bridges. Parallel wire cables are capable of superior strength and stiffness when compared to conventional helically-wound strands and cable. Parallel wire cables, though, have proven elusive. Conventional designs for parallel wire cables are far too costly to manufacture. Moreover, conventional manufacturing processes for parallel wire cables create troublesome tendencies to twist and coil, making handling and transportation difficult and even unsafe.